


give up (that's the only choice)

by yamato (yohannes)



Series: h_s' Writober 2020 [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Instability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohannes/pseuds/yamato
Summary: "What are you doing here, huntress?" Old Gehrman's voice reached her ears, doing nothing to alleviate her distress.The man, as willing to give out guidance as he seemed sometimes, never felt "right" to her. It was stupid, irrational to not put her trust into someone at least -- it wore on her mind, doing everything alone -- but she couldn't bring herself to relax in his presence.When no reply came to his answer, the man went on. "You should be off to Yarnham, for nothing will happen if you stay here.""... That's the point..." Cyrene almost didn't regonize her own voice, so small and weak while speaking those words.The noises from before stopped, as a low hum filled the silence between them."Are you tired already?"-[writober 2020 | day 02 | "Dream"]
Series: h_s' Writober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948138
Kudos: 3





	give up (that's the only choice)

**Author's Note:**

> posted for Day 2 of Writober 2020 - Blank List, Prompt "Dream"

It was starting to be difficult to discern the waking world, the nightmare and the hunter's dream. Their boundaries became messier and messier as the seconds passed, no doubt due to the madness discending in on the huntress's mind.

Yarnham was going to be her grave one day, she just knew. Many other hunters already perished in the night, leaving the dream and possibly waking up once again in the real world -- but then where was the catch? Living in a nightmare, fighting beasts all night, heeding the calls of blood... all for what, then?

Cyrene didn't know, didn't remember at all. And she would probably never acknowledge the reasons, as she was sure she would loose it all before she could even realize.

_The horrors of the nightmare will have the best on her_ , a cruel voice whispered in the dark. 

She couldn't even save that little girl at the window and her sister (she murdered their father). She hadn't been strong enough to defeat the horryfying beast in the church alone.  She was weak.  And even now, as she hid away in the garden of the hunter's dream, she couldn't even to fight the images of blood and the faint screams from the clerical beast still echoing in her mind.

Forehead resting against her arms, those propped up on her knees, she wished it would all just go away. Or to die, once and for all, so that she could not experience those horrors again.

Faintly, she heard a creaking sound behind the stump she was cowering behind, followed by the rustling of leaves.

Trembling form stilling for a moment, breath hitching, Cyrene thought it was a beast coming for her blood at first. Then, with her better judgement, she realized that it couldn't be that -- _there were no monsters in the hunter's dream, right?_

"What are you doing here, huntress?" Old Gehrman's voice reached her ears, doing nothing to alleviate her distress.

The man, as willing to give out guidance as he seemed sometimes, never felt "right" to her. It was stupid, irrational to not put her trust into someone at least -- it wore on her mind, doing everything alone -- but she couldn't bring herself to relax in his presence.  When no reply came to his answer, the man went on. "You should be off to Yarnham, for nothing will happen if you stay here."

"... That's the point..." Cyrene almost didn't regonize her own voice, so small and weak while speaking those words.

The noises from before stopped, as a low hum filled the silence between them.

"Are you giving up already?"

Already? " _Already_...? Do you know the horrors out there? How do you expect anyone to fight those for God knows how long?!"

"Haven't you signed the contract?"

She did. She definitely did, even if she couldn't remember why. 

Why did she want the transfusion? Had she been sick? Looking for something, someone?

Terror -- for not knowing even the reason why she forced herself into that situation -- shook her to the core once again. 

"Why... Why am I here..." she asked to nobody in particular. Her sanity was slipping away from her fingers faster and faster, like grains of sand held too strongly. "Hey, Gehrman--"

When she raised her head, she found herself alone once again.

Suddenly, the squeaks from the little ones hiding in the stump sounded mocking to her ears. She choked a sob, eyes watering once again as she curled up on herself.

Echoes of cruel laughter filled her mind and Cyrene kept asking herself why, _why, **why**._

Nobody was there to answer.


End file.
